


Solemn Vow

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: 10 Years, F/M, Honeymoon, Party, Sex, Wedding Night, family and friends, guests - Freeform, suprise, wedding anniversary, wedding renewal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom and Rebecca celebrate their Wedding Anniversary and Tom has a surprise for his bride of 10 years....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures used:  
> Dress: Stella York Spring 2015 Bridal Collection  
> Suit: Tom Hiddleston at the 2017 Kong Skull Island London Premiere  
> Venue: Botleys Mansion (Surrey, England)
> 
> *Images are not mine and all rights are to the owners*

 

"Good morning my love" Tom says walking into the kitchen where I stand making myself a cup of coffee. He walks over to me grabbing my waist and pulling me into a tight hug.

 

"Good morning to you too!" I snuggle into him.

 

"Happy Anniversary. God 10 years can you believe it?" He says excited

 

"I know! we've done a lot in 10 years!" I giggle and turn around give him a kiss.

 

"Why do you have go to all those meetings today? Can't they wait one day?" I sigh letting go of him

 

"I'm sorry I wish they could wait, but I think it's better I leave so you can have the day to pamper yourself for tonight's surprise." He grabs my hand and spins me around both of us laughing.

 

"What is the surprise it's killing me!" I say through our laughter

 

"You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, I'm off. The car will be here around 4:00 to pick you up." He leans gives me a big hug and a kiss.

 

"Alright. I love you and see you tonight." I reluctantly let him go and grab my coffee and head for the table.

 

*****

A few hours later I hear the door and I race down the stairs to answer it

 

"Mrs. Hiddleston?" The man asks

 

"Yes, that's me!" I proudly say

 

"I have a delivery for you" he says handing me a long box that is beautifully wrapped.

 

"Oh, thank you" I say and sign for the package.

 

I shut the door and take the box and set it on the dining table and open it.

 

Oh, my god! It’s a dress! I pull it out of the box, it's a long lace off-white dress it's gorgeous. Clutching the dress close to me I look in the box and see a card.

 

"Happy Anniversary my darling, I hope you love the dress I know you will look stunning. Can't wait to see you tonight. Love you with all my heart. -Thomas"

 

Oh, I'm so excited! I wonder what he has planned... I look at the clock and I see it's almost 2pm, I better get going. I hurry and run up the stairs stripping out of my clothes and hop in the shower... after a quick shower I find myself in the closet in my robe deciding on what lingerie I should wear under that beautiful dress. As I am looking I hear the doorbell again

 

Who could it be now? I say to myself and head for the door. I'm once again in shock when I see it's my friend.

 

"Valerie! What are you doing here?" I ask surprised

 

"I heard you were having a very special evening tonight so I thought I'd come over and do your hair and makeup." She says giving me a hug.

 

"You don't have to do that." I say as I usher her in.

 

"Seriously I would love too!" She heads up the stairs.

 

Val and I have been friends since we met on the set of Tom's play Coralanus. she was one of the hair and makeup artists and the two of us just hit it off.

 

"Take a seat" she says pulling out my chair from my vanity in the bedroom.

 

"Do you know what he has planned?" I ask

 

"Not a clue!" She laughs

 

About an hour later, she is finished and I look absolutely amazing my hair is up with a few curly strands on the side and a beautiful diamond hair piece in the back and my makeup very elegant and simple. I thank Val and she gives me a hug and leaves. I look at the clock it's 3:30 the car will be here any moment.

 

I decide on a white lace bra and pantie set and put the dress on it fits perfectly! I finish the look with some white heels and a simple heart necklace that Tom bought for our anniversary a few years ago. I grab my clutch and head down the stairs making it just as the car arrived.

 

I open the door and head for the car the driver opening it for me. The ride is long but we eventually pull up in front of a beautiful historic looking building. The driver gets out and opens the door and helps me on my feet.

 

As I make my way up the stairs outside the amazing building the doors open and Tom steps out in a beautiful navy blue suit and tie looking oh so sexy.

 

"Thomas! You look so handsome." I say reaching out for him.

 

"My god Rebecca, you look absolutely stunning." He says smile and giving me a kiss.

 

"Before we walk in I have to ask you something important." He says getting on one knee and grabbing my left hand.

 

"Tom what are you doing?" I giggle

 

"Rebecca Victoria Hiddleston, I love you, will you please renew your wedding vows with me?" He says kissing my hand

 

"Oh, my god... we are going... YES! Of course, I will" I say tears streaming down my face.

 

Tom stands back up and kisses me and gives me a hug.

 

"Well since you said yes. Let's do this" he holds out his arm and we walk into the building

 

Once inside, I am met with a room full of our closest friends and family who all stand from their seats when we walk in. I am in complete shock. I can't believe Tom did all this.  Tom hands me a bouquet which is an exact replica of the one I had at our wedding. I can't help the tears..

 

"Ready love?" He says wiping a tear from my face.

 

"Yes" is all I can manage

 

We walk arm and arm down the aisle 50 pairs of eyes watching and smiling as we make our way down and once we arrive at the front the service begins

 

The Officiant:  I would just like to start by saying how happy I am to see you two standing here today renewing your vows of marriage. As most of you probably remember, I married these two when they were 17 years old and I am going to be honest, I was a little nervous, but I put all my faith in the lord that you two would get though anything. Here we are 10 years down the road and I can see in both of your eyes the love and bond you two share. I am honored to be standing here renewing your vows. Thomas and Rebecca please take each others hands.

 

Tom and I turn facing each other and grab hands.

 

Officiant: Thomas will you continue to have Rebecca as your wife, to love, honor, and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?

 

Thomas: I do!

 

Officiant: Rebecca will you continue to have Thomas as your husband, to love honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?

 

Me: I do!

 

 

Officiant: Now that you have declared your intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another

 

 

Tom: Rebecca, you are my heart, my best friend, my life. Today before family and friends, I renew my commitment to you. I promise to love and cherish you, respect you and grow with you for all the days of our lives. This is my solemn vow.

 

Me: "Thomas, you are my heart, my best friend, my life. Today before family and friends, I renew my commitment to you. I promise to love and cherish you, respect you and grow with you for all the days of our lives. This is my solemn vow.

 

 

Officiant: Because you Thomas, and you Rebecca, have reaffirmed your commitment in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, it is my honor to recognize your recommitment to one another as husband and wife. Thomas, you may kiss the bride.

 

"With pleasure." He says pulling me into a tight embrace kissing me passionately. We break the kiss and turn to the audience who is standing and clapping most with tears in their eyes. We back up the aisle shaking people's hands.

 

Tom and I walk down the hall into another room with a beautiful view of the city where we take pictures and then once we finish we head into the reception area where our guests are waiting.

 

Before we enter the room, Tom pulls me to the side.

 

"Darling how are you feeling?" He says kissing my hand.

 

"Tom I can't believe you did all of this... it's absolutely amazing. I love you so much." I can't hold my tears back which prompts him to lean forward and kiss my forehead and wraps me in his arms.

 

"I love you too, so much. If it wasn't for our mothers and sisters this wouldn't have gotten done. They've helped me so much." He says.

 

"So all those meetings you had today?" I ask

 

"I lied. There were no meetings.... I was here..." he states.

 

"Thomas Hiddleston you are too much!" I give him a kiss and he grabs my hand and we head into the reception area.

 

We make our way around the room greeting all the family and friends who came. Literally amazing how our families pulled this off....

 

The night was filled with good food, laughter, and dancing.

 

Around midnight we find ourselves walking up to our room and before we step inside Tom pulls me into his arms and we kiss as he carries me over the threshold and lays me down on the bed and I know the anniversary festivities have not ended just yet....

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear some feedback! :)


End file.
